1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a governor device for a printer, and, more particularly, to an improvement of a governor device for a printer having a driving wheel which is capable of a sudden stop at a predetermined position after a certain amount of rotation by means of an urging spring to feed the paper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been a well-known governor device for a printer which controls and retains a rotating speed of a driving wheel which is provided with rotational urging force. This device has been widely used as a mechanical time delay, in a pawl gear driving system which moves at a slow speed with a predetermined stroke, or the like. In the governor device for a printer of this kind, in order to determine a predetermined mechanical operating position with high accuracy that has been a well-known device having a stopper to hold the driving wheel at a predetermined position, which can keep, for example, the amount of moving of the pawl gear to be a constant in the pawl gear driving system. In the prior art device of this kind, however, the driving wheel makes reverse rotation after a collision with and bouncing off a stopper, since the driving wheel with comparatively large rotating energy is suddenly stopped by the stopper. In the normal governor device, since the driving wheel is geared with a governor gear train for governing action, sudden reverse rotation of the driving wheel as mentioned above provides such an excessive load to the governor gear train that it causes damage in the gear train, for example, lack of of gear teeth, looseness between the gear and its shaft, etc. Furthermore, generally a large space is required to provide the gear train.